Media reproduction devices, such as printers and copiers, include both an input tray and an output tray. The location of these trays plays an important role in the size, cost, and user experience of the device. As an example, if the trays are not provided in a good location, the overall size of the device can be large and more expensive to package and transport. As another example, if these two trays are not readily distinguishable, then a user can mistakenly place media, such as photo paper, into the wrong tray and jam the device. Furthermore, users can load additional media into the input tray while the device is still printing. Loading media while a job is printing (also known as “hot loading”) can result in too many sheets in the output tray and finally paper crashing.